


Someone Safe

by SolarMorrigan



Series: Duck Hugs [7]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, but there are also hugs okay, internalized ableism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18022793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: When the world gets to be too much for Fenton, he can think of only one person who could make it feel like everything will go away





	Someone Safe

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure you can fit two people in a hammock? I don't actually know for sure and I'm completely ignoring the fact that you maybe can't!
> 
> Please be aware of some pretty heavy internalized ableism on Fenton's part, as well as some mostly vague descriptions of anxiety/an anxiety attack

Fenton came back to himself in pieces, his surroundings filtering in bit by bit: the liquid feeling of his tired muscles, the smell of familiar-but-not-familiar fabric softener, the gentle sway of the hammock – Donald’s arms wrapped firmly around him.

“You okay?” Donald asked, as if he could tell Fenton was coming down now.

Fenton tried to nod, then remembered that his face was sort of jammed into the crook of Donald’s neck. “Yeah,” Fenton croaked, voice still clogged with tears, though those were long cried out.

“Good,” Donald said, reaching up to stroke a hand over Fenton’s hair.

Now that the world had receded a little, Fenton could feel his face heating up, embarrassed and ashamed that Donald should have had to deal with him like this. At the time it had seemed like an excellent option; Fenton had been overrun and overwhelmed and had only wanted somewhere – something – _someone_ safe.

He’d just wanted Donald.

He remembered the last few hours with the foggy tinge of a dream; coming to McDuck Manor (where he improbably had a key, now) to get to the houseboat, to get to Donald; Donald inviting him in; trying so hard to act like everything was _fine_ , until everything just broke; sobbing and shaking until Donald had taken him to his hammock—the coziest, closest space on the boat—and wrapped him up and held on until he’d exhausted himself so completely that he didn’t even have the energy to be overwhelmed anymore.

Fenton hadn’t had room to be embarrassed before, but now that his anxiety had ripped free, carved him out hollow on the inside, there was plenty of free space for shame to pour in.

“I– I’m sorry,” Fenton mumbled against Donald’s shirt.

“It’s okay,” Donald said, his rough voice surprisingly soothing.

It wasn’t okay, of course, though it was nice of Donald to say. It used to be that Fenton could keep these little episodes to himself, retreat to his room or some other quiet place and block out the world until everything stopped being _so much_.

Since his new job, though – since Gizmoduck, since everything, the world was so much sharper, so much more insistent and overwhelmingly _there_ , and it was hard to keep all the input at bay. The suit did a marvelous job of insulating him, but he couldn’t wear it all the time.

Gizmoduck could take on anything, but eventually he had to be just Fenton again.

Just Fenton, who was feeling increasingly terrible for having put Donald out with his hysterics.

“I should…” _go_ , Fenton couldn’t quite bring himself to say; he didn’t _want_ to go, but knew he’d probably overstayed his welcome.

Donald didn’t try to hold him back when Fenton made to sit up, but looked troubled all the same. “Are you sure? You still look pretty awful.”

An ugly little laugh burst from Fenton’s throat; God, he probably did. “I shouldn’t have… I’m sorry. About this,” Fenton said haltingly, at the same time contemplating how he might get out of the hammock without toppling both of them onto the floor. “Sometimes things just – they build up, inside. And then they come out and it’s – it’s ugly.”

“It’s okay,” Donald said again, laying a hand on Fenton’s arm. “It happens to Huey sometimes, too. I know how to deal with it.”

Though Fenton did love Huey, the last thing he really wanted to do was remind his boyfriend of his young nephew. “You shouldn’t have to deal with it, though. Not from me, anyway. Not that I don’t appreciate it – I do! I just…”

Donald was quiet for a moment as Fenton trailed off in tired frustration.

“I like that you came to me, though.”

Brows furrowed, Fenton looked back up at Donald. “What?”

“I’m glad you thought of me, and that I could help,” the grip on Fenton’s arm slid down to take his own hand, Donald giving him a faint smile. “It makes me feel useful.”

“Of course you’re useful!” Fenton blurted. “You’re – and you’re so much more! I didn’t even think of anyone else, I just – I came straight here because I knew you’d… you’d make me feel safe.”

Donald’s smile grew, soft at the edges with emotion Fenton wasn’t quite sure how to name, and when Donald reached for him, Fenton put up no resistance. He let Donald pull him back down into the hammock, wrapping him up safe and comforted in his arms.

Embarrassment was still biting dully at the back of Fenton’s mind, but he found he was too tired and too comfortable to give it much attention. It would be there to deal with later, he supposed. For now, he could hear Donald’s heartbeat, could feel his breath ruffling the feathers on top of his head, and felt almost like he could let it go.

“I know what it’s like, too,” Donald said suddenly, breaking into the silence of the room, “things building up.”

“You do?” Fenton tilted his head, trying to get a good look at Donald’s face.

“Uh huh.”

For a moment, Fenton considered the flashes of Donald’s temper he’d witnessed: the all-encompassing, body-shaking rage that seemed to take Donald over now and then. He never let it loose without good reason, but – Fenton could imagine how scary it might be, being overwhelmed with anger in the same way he was occasionally overwhelmed with anxiety.

“Maybe,” Fenton ventured, “maybe I can help you, too. If you wanted.”

“Maybe,” Donald said after a long moment.

There was silence after that, and Fenton allowed himself to be lulled back into relaxing by the feeling of Donald’s thumb stroking idly against his back.

Maybe he could help Donald. And if he could do that, maybe he could convince himself that it was okay to take Donald’s help, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](http://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/183274728118/someone-safe-ducktales-2017-established)


End file.
